Forever More
by Britva
Summary: Jane Darling waits by her window for Peter to come and get her. Spring cleaning has come again. The continued adventures of Peter Pan. Please RR!


Jane Darling sat on the floor of the nursery, her mother's music box in her lap. She was winding the crank over and over, until it caught and she opened the lid of the little box. Soft music floated out, soothing Jane's excitement, so that she was able to sit still, for once. Jane glanced up as her mother entered the room, holding Jane's new sister, Lauren in her arms.

"Jane, love, is he not here yet," Wendy said softly and Jane looked at her anxiously.

"He will be, mother," Jane replied adamently.

"Alright, I just don't want you to get your hopes up. Peter has a way of forgetting things," Wendy said sounding a little sad.

"He won't forget, mum. I gave him my thimble," Jane pouted and Wendy smiled.

"Goodnight, Jane," Wendy said and she went out closing the door behind her.

Jane turned back to the music box, it had wound down again, during her short talk with her mother. Jane didn't bother to re-wind it, she set it on the floor and glanced to the window. Nothing was out of the ordinary, the moon still looked the same as it always did, and Jane tucked her knees under her chin and sat, eyes locked on one spot in the sky. The second star to the right, to be exact. It twinkled at her knowingly making her skin prick with anticipation.

Never had Jane felt like this, even when Peter had taken her to Neverland before, but then again she hadn't known what to expect. Now that she did, she was in dire agony to return. Her mother would have been frightened by the thought that Jane longed so passionately for a world that Wendy could not follow her to.

While Wendy's fears would have been justified, she had once known the pull of that magical world and knew exactly what Jane was going through.

The latch on Jane's window turned, seemingly by itself. The window flew up and the curtians blew out in a spectacular fashion. Jane jumped slighty, from where she sat on the floor, but she relaxed as a small light floated through her window. Jane could hear the sound of bells and she smiled. It was a fairy, a beautiful pixie, with dark hair and wide blue eyes. She'd have been quite lovely if her tempermant hadn't been terrible.

As soon as she was inside Jane's room, she flew past Jane, giving her hair a none-too affectionate yank, to settle on the lamp shade. While Jane had been glaring after the fairy, a young boy had lightly landed on the window sill. He looked mischieviously around the room, until his eyes landed on the girl sitting on the floor.

"Jane," He said softly, and she turned her head around quickly to get a glimpse of him.

"Peter Pan, it is nearly my thirteenth birthday. Where have you been?" Jane scolded and Peter just smirked at her.

"I was fighting the pirates, they're getting particularily viscious," Peter said and Jane's eyes widened.

"The pirates? But what about the indians, the last time I was there you were in a bloody war against them," Jane said sounding interested.

"Oh, we won. We're back to being allies," Peter said flippantly.

"I'm still not happy with you, Peter Pan," Jane said and he lost his confident facial expression.

"But why not, Jane. I'm here, ready to take you to Neverland," Peter said coming closer to Jane, who had crossed her arms and was giving him a reproachful look.

When Jane didn't budge in her stoney appearance, but instead turned her back on him, Peter stomped his foot.

"Perhaps you really don't want to go to Neverland after all. Maybe I'll find another girl," Peter sighed and Jane turned around and rushed towards him, grabbing his arms, to keep him from leaving.

"No, I want to go," She said and Peter laughed.

"What are we waiting for then, Aerien come here."

The fairy that been lounging lazily on Jane's bed flew up and Jane could hear that familiar tinkling again.

"She says she you'll never get off the ground because you've grown fat," Peter said sounding amused.

"I have not!"

"She's not a very nice fairy," Peter said shrugging as if it meant little to him.

He snatched the fairy out of the air and shook her over Jane's head. Jane immediately sneezed and giggled, the pixie dust tickling her nose something terrible. She squinted her eyes and thought about the moment her sister Lauren was born and how she had felt. Jane felt her heels and then her toes leave the wooden floor and she opened her eyes.

Peter floated before her, looking like the cat that had eaten the canary. Jane laughed and threw her arms out, gleeful at flying once more. She shot up towards the ceiling and brushed her finger-tips along the painted clouds. She rolled over, flying towards the window. Peter was already there, floating outside the window now, tempting her with his sea green eyes.

Jane didn't look back at the nursery as she put her small hand in Peter's and they flew into the stars.


End file.
